Thief of Legend
by fairystail
Summary: Naruto on his path to be the Thief of Legend with an ability that let's him steal ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking Naruto is a freaking ninja you know what ninja's are? Assassins and theves but no ine NO ONE does a thief Naruto so here it is Naruto the thief of Legend.

* * *

Naruto smirked as he looked at the Hokage's tower it was all most too easy. The first thing Naruto did was using a disguise he entered a back-door looking like a simple cleaner. If the disguise was from a henge he would have been found out instantly as all ninjas were trained to spot one. Luckily no one seemed to spot a disguise that consisted of make-up, hair dye, contacts and different clothes.

The next stage of his plan Naruto made his way to the roof quickly picking the lock on the door and exiting. The roof never had ninja on it as most ninja couldn't pick a lock without Chakra and the entire building was designed to go on lockdown if that happened. Next Naruto tied a rope to one of the vents and started to absail down the building to the Hokage's office, he gently pried the window open and climbed in.

"Now if I were a hidden room where would I be?" Naruto mused aloud conjuring images of the building in his mind before grinning. Under the Hokage's office were two rooms both of which smaller than they should be most likely a hidden passage was involved.

Looking around the room for hidden floor places Naruto saw the rug, the desk and a large bookcase against the wall. "Let's see moving the rug often would be noticeab;e sp most likely not that then there is the bookcase if the secret was hidden there that may work as no one would ever actually go through the Hokage's books and then there is the desk which everyone would search if they were a thief simply because it's the Hokage's desk. I'll start with the bookcase" Naruto decided.

Instead of pulling out books one by one like most people would try Naruto searched the edges of the bookcase looking for signs that it could be moved. He eventually found a few seals hidden in the framework. They were simple seals if a certain person pushed Chakra into the bookcase it would move. Naturally that person was not Naruto so he came up with a different idea.

Quietly Naruto pulled every single book of the bookcase and then as silently as possible he pushed it to the side revealing a hidden stairwell going down into darkness.

"So simple" Naruto smirked walking down the stairwell.

There were no traps after all who could break into the hokage's office without using Chakra? And if they did they'd set off all of the alarms and lock the building down.

After what flt like twenty flights of stairs Naruto found himself in a large underground , books, scrolls, armour and much more lined the walls. In the middle of the room on it's own pedestal lay the Forbidden Scroll. "Why is the greatest treasure always on display?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he picked up the scroll.

The second his hand touched the scroll his head swam, his eyes blurred and information filled his mind.

_Long ago, there lived a thief who was so skilled at the art of taking that nothing was outside his grasp. Some said that he could steal the throne out from underneath a king, make off with the princess's smile, and snatch the stars from the night sky—all over the course of a single evening!_

_The Thief of Legend could do all of the fantastic things that people today describe. _

_This thief had fingers so light and nimble that some said he could steal the crown off the queen without her even noticing._

_His movements were so quiet that death could not track him. _

_His plans were so cunning that he outwitted the gods at every turn. Artifacts guarded by thousands of angels vanished from Astral domains, and the only evidence that remained of the thief 's passing were the faint echoes of laughter where treasures once were held._

**By Stealing the Scroll of Forbidden Knowledge from The Hokage's Tower you have proved yourself a thief, by doing it unseen with no alarm raised you have proved yourself a master thief. Now you will go from here and prove yourself a thief of legend with the technique Theft of the Intangible you can steal literally anything proving you are skilled enough.**

**Good thieving young one.**

When the...voice? If that'[s what the last part was stopped further information filled naruto's mind and he liked what he learnt. He literally learnt to steal the sighs of maidens, the ambition of warlords, souls from death and much much much more.

Naruto smirked "I am going to have sooo much fun with this."

All over the elemental nations every ninja and a few civilians shuudered in fear before continuing on with what they were doing.

The hours passed with Naruto down in the library going over the information he had gained, he browsed through all of the objects and just generally waited.

At five am the Hokage walked into the library "it appears you were able to sneak in here after all" he said calmly.

Naruto grinned "yup and remember our bet if I can find and break into your hidden library you promote me to genin.

The hokage nodded, pulling some documents and a forehead protector out of his robes "care to tell me how you did it?"

Naruto took the documents and forehead protector "maybe some other time" he grinned "if I hurry I can get some breakfast before the genin tests start."

The hokage sighed "i'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"Yup" Naruto smirked running out the room.

After grabbing some breakfast Naruto got changed and casually made his way to the academy. Instead of his usual orang jumpsuit he was wearing a black trenchcoat with lot's of pockets, black cargo pants also with lot's of pockets, a plain grey shirt and black combat boots. The outfit wasn't made _perfectly_ for stealth but it worked.

Walking into the class he smirked in amusement when only Hinata seemed to recognize him.

"er who are you?" Iruka asked confused.

Naruto pouted "you-you mean you don't recognize me Iruka-sensei? I thought we were friends" he said trying not to grin.

Iruka and everyone else in the class just stared, Naruto definitely looked different not to mention he looked good as a few girls noticed.

Chuckling quietly to himself Naruto walked to a nearby seat and fell into it. "Sooo are we going to start yet?" He asked.

Iruka shook his head to clear it before beginning "well class it has been an...interesting year and now it is time for your tests. We will start of with the physical ones outside so please gather your gear and meet me in the training yard."

Everyone muttered quietly to themselves trying to figure out what Naruto was up to as the boy just smirked, honestly did they actually expect him to prank everyone on graduation day?

The test was simpl throw ten kunai and ten shuriken. Normally Naruto excelled with his shuriken throwing but this time he missed everysingle target. The next test was a general endurance test run ten laps then do fifty pushups, Naruto did one lap and five pushups.

"Sorry I'm feeling a little unwell today" Naruto lied. Allmost everyone bought it.

As they were walking back into the class to do the written test Shikimaru walked up to him "you are failing on purpose why?" he asked quietly so no one could hear.

Naruto smirked and responded just as quietly "who said I haven't graduated already?" before taking a seat and leavuing an amused Shikamaru behind.

"Troublesome" the Nara muttered before taking his seat a small smirk on his face.

The written test went the same as the physical ones when it was being marked Iruka almost screamed at the butchered japanese Naruto used.

Then there was the Jutsu test.

"Perform a henge" Iruka ordered.

Naruto grinned and performed said Jutsu when the dust disappeareds he stood there looking exactly the same.

"Naruto there's no change" Iruka pointed out.

"what are you talking about Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked confused "my eyes are green now see."

Iruka looked and noticed that naruto's normally blue eyes were infact green "oookaaay perform a substitution."

Naruto tried and tripped on his face.

"A clone?" Iruka asked desperately.

It failed miserably.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Iruka sighed "but you have failed you will have to return to the academy for another year."

Naruto grinned "why will I be returning to the academy Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka hesitated he knew that grin it meant Naruto had something planned but he did not know what. "Naruto you failed all of the tests" Iruka sighed.

"So?" Naruto asked grinning even wider.

"You can't become a genin until you graduate" Naruto explained.

"So?"

"You failed the tests, thus you didn't graduate and you aren't a genin" Iruka said trying not to snap at the boy.

Naruto pulled out his forehead protector "but I did graduate the hokage made it official" Naruto scrunched his face up pretending to think "maybe he lied...I should go talk to him" Naruto decided rushing out the room leaving a gaping Iruka sitting there.

Outside in the hallway everyone stared at Naruto "huh I knew you'd fail Baka" Sakura shouted.

Naruto nodded "yup failed everysingle test" he grinned as he put his forehead protector back in his pocket "well I'm off see you guys later" he shouted running out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

After a bit of sneaking around and theft of important legal documents Naruto knew exactly who was his jounin sensei and who was on his team. Being on a team with Sasuke and Sakura really sucked but being on a team with Hatake Kakashi the man who was always three hours late was perfect. This allowed Naruto to sleep in after a long night stealing or setting plans in motion. Yes he wasn't particularly fond of the people on his team but he could and would make it work.

Instead of walking into the academy classrooms he decided to show up three hours late and wait outside for Kakashi to show up.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside?" the ninja asked lazily.

Naruto smirked at the one eyes ninja with gravity defying grey hair "aren't you supposed to be on time?"

"Well you see there was this old lady who had a resemblance to Orochimaru so I had to follow her and make sure she wasn't actually the Snake sennin" the jounin explained.

"you mean an old lady was mistaken to be a male who is very powerful, very scary and looks nothing like an old lady?" Naruto asked.

"Yup" Kakashi said with one of his famous eye smiles.

Naruto shook his head at the absurdity of it "I have a proposition for you" he announced.

Kakashi looked at him looking almost bored but his body gave away his interest.

"I do not like those two, they do not like me. Heck Sasuke doesn't like anyone and all Sakura cares about is being the future Mrs Sasuke so here is what I want." Naruto said "I want the right to use all of our teams training time to learn what **I **want. I will remain in the area but I will learn what I want and in return I will do my best not to kill them."

Kakashi stared at him for a while deciding the pros and cons of such a situation "what's to stop you falling behind the others?"

"If I ever prove to be the weakest link you can just force me to learn whatever you want deal?" Naruto asked trying to hide his smirk.

Kakashi could see the smirk, Naruto had something planned but the jounin didn't know what. Oh well it would be interesting to see Naruto fail to outwit his sensei "deal" Kakashi announced.

Naruto stuck out his hand "shake on it?"

Kakashi check Naruto's hand and not seeing anything in it shook "you better live up to your end of the deal" he said as the handshake finished.

Naruto smirked wide Kakashi didn't know it but Naruto had exactly what he wanted. "I will" he promised.

With that the two walked into the Academy classroom together "Naruto-baka you're late" Sakura yelled "how did you graduate anyway? You failed every single test."

"I'm awesome that way and as to why we are late there was this old lady who looked like Orochimaru" Naruto grinned.

"Stop lying you stupid baka" Sakura screamed once more trying to punch him.

Naruto casually stepped back as Kakashi piped up "actually there was. Turns out she just needed some sun."

Sakura stopped and stared at him realising he was her new sensei. "Hello Kakashi-sensei I'm Haruno Sakura nice to meet you" she said politely giving a small bow.

Everyone sweat-dropped at Sakura's complete one eighty. "Okaaaayyy" Kakashi said slowly "normally we would go outside and introduce ourselves but since no one else is here we will just use this room. Everyone grab a chair and get in a circle.

The three genin did with Sakura roughly shoving Naruto out of the way so she could sit beside Sasuke. Once they were all in position Kakashi let out a loud yawn "ok why not introduce yourselves, likes, dislikes, hobbies, etcetera."

"Why don't you go first sensei so we know what you mean?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"You do realise he told us exactly what he meant right?" Naruto asked "I mean how else can you interpret 'introduce yourselves'?"

Sakura punched him "shut up Naruto-baka" she yelled angrily.

Kakashi sighed but decided to let it go "you already know my name, I have no particular likes or dislikes, dreams well I've never really thought about it and hobbies... Pink and violent you're up" he eye smiled.

Sakura punched Naruto again just as he got back into his seat "look what you did Baka now he thinks I'm violent because of you."

"You could just not hit me you know" Naruto muttered dryly as he palmed her wallet without anyone noticing.

Sakura punched him again. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like" here she looked at Sasuke and squealed "my hobbies are "again she looked at Sasuke and squealed "and my dream is "here she did it again."

Kakashi felt like banging his head against a wall he did not need to deal with a stalker "and dislikes?"

"Naruto-baka" she said instantly.

Naruto just in his seat growled out "i'm not too fond of you either you know."

"Don't be so rude Naruto-baka" Sakura screamed once more punching him in the head.

Naruto sighed this time not bothering to get up, he was going to enjoy spending Sakura's money.

"Okay pale and broody you're up" Kakashi announced.

Sasuke 'tched' but did as he was told "Uchiha Sasuke" he announced self importantly/ "I like training, dislike idiots and fan-girls, I don't have a dream more of an ambition and that is to kill a certain man."

"Wow depressing" Kakashi eye smiled "Blondy your turn unless you are dead down there."

Naruto sighed "I'm alive might have a concussion though" he muttered before once more sitting on his seat. "Uzumaki Naruto "I like ramen and challenges to my skills. My hobbies include honing my skills and pranking the village. I dislike violent fan-girls, stuck up idiots and those who can't take a joke."

Kakashi was surprised when Sasuke and Sakura didn't react apparently they didn't know Naruto meant them. He decided to ignore it chances were his team would fail the test tomorrow anyway. "Well good news" he eye-smiled "tomorrow we have a test at training ground seven. This is a simple test where if you fail you'll be sent back to the academy show up at eight am. Bye" with that Kakashi disappeared.

Sasuke and Sakura stared at where he was in shock "what does me mean we can be sen back. We graduated" Sakura shrieked. Sasuke just 'tched'.

"Well as much fun as this was I have places to be see ya" Naruto grinned before he left a well. The young thief had business to do after all.

…

At training ground fourteen a disturbing sight was found. A man in green spandex and a boy in green spandex were embracing in front of a beach while two teens looked on I horror.

"Hey Tenten" Naruto yelled out while trying his best not to stare at the...youthful scene.

"Oh thank god" Tenten muttered before yelling out "sensei I need to talk to Naruto I'll be back in a few minutes." Without even waiting for an answer Tenten grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of there.

"Thank you thank you" she muttered "that was the sixth time today."

Naruto shuddered "I still don't know why they aren't in the T&I department anyone would break after seeing that."

Tenten smiled wistfully "if only that were true."

Naruto understood where she was coming from, a weapons specialist like Tenten didn't receive much useful training from a man who specialised completely in taijutsu. Then there was his personality, Gai was a great man but not sensei material.

"I managed to finish the gloves for you" Tenten said after a while pulling a pair of black and orange gloves out of her hip pouch. "The storage seal on the palms should work fine you only need to add a bit of your blood to lock them to you and only you.

Naruto took the gloves and tried them on with a grin "thanks how much do I owe you?"

It was a simple enough seal though adding it to the gloves and making sure it was hidden was a bit difficult" Tenten announced "ten thousand ryo should do it."

Naruto grinned and pulled out Sakura's wallet "hmm she has twelve thousand in here must have been saving up" he grinned handing Tenten her money.

Tenten sighed taking the money "if Iwe weren't friends I would have had you arrested by now."

"My new teammate punched me more than five times in ten minutes she's lucky this is all I did to her."

"Wow that's...bad" Tenten said in surprise "so who is your new team then?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi" Naruto announced with a grimace "if it wasn't for the fact that Kakashi is always late, lazy and an inexperienced teacher I would request a team transfer."

"And that stops you why?" Tenten asked with a raised eye.

Naruto smirked "it stops me because he will be child's play to get around. If I had a sensei who actually cared then I couldn't practice my hobbies."

Tenten rolled her eyes "one of these days you will be caught."

"Maybe but not for a long long time" Naruto grinned "now if you'll excuse me I have to go and get a few tools. I have a plan for my sensei and need to be prepared."

"Just try not to kill him" Tenten pleaded.

"Relax I'll only break his spirit a little bit." On the other side of Konoha Kakashi instinctively shuddered in fear.

…

Naruto appeared at training ground seven ten minutes before eleven "you're late" Sakura yelled.

Naruto shrugged "not like it matters as long as I show up before Kakashi and Kakashi is always three hours late."

"How would a dobe like you know that" Sasuke said contemptuously.

"I heard who our sensei was and researched him" Naruto said simply.

Sasuke snorted "bet you didn't find out anything important dobe."

"Yeah Naruto-baka" Sakura piped up.

Naruto shrugged "think what you want I'm not the one who was waiting here for three hours though."

The two glared at Naruto for that but they couldn't deny that they had been waiting.

After a few minutes Kakashi showed up "sorry I'm late I met a time traveling cat on the way here and he brought me three hours into the future" he announced with an eye-smile.

"YOU LIAR" Sakura screeched.

Kakashi ignored her "now as to the test it's simple as you can see I have two bells tied to my waist you are to try and collect them before twelve anyone who gets a bell will pass, the person who doesn't will be sent back to the academy any questions?"

"Yeah, are we allowed to use any method we chose to get a bell?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded "yes come at me with the intent to kill. Begin."

Sakura and Sasuke instantly hid in the nearby bushes. Naruto used the storage seal on his gloves to make a certain orange book appear in his hands before he started reading it.

"Aren't you going to at least try?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

Naruto smirked "why would I do that? You are going to give me both bells yourself."  
"Oh and why is that?" Kakashi asked tensing.

Naruto's smirk widened as he began to read aloud from the book "Dear Kakashi thank you for sending those photo's of Yoshino, Anko and Kurenai. That and your story anout the time that they got drunk together inspired me to write this. Signed the Super pervert Jiraiya." Naruto smirked at te suddenly pale jounin "I wonder how they will react when they find out about this."

Kakashi gulped nervously "what's to stop me just taking the book off of you and denying anything you say?" he asked.

"I have a backup plan" Naruto explained "it involves matches and the rest of your stolen collection now hand over the bells."

Kakashi sighed he didn't know how but he had been out played by a genin, he would never live it down. "Fine" he sighed throwing Naruto the two bells.

Naruto caught the bells easily and using his gloves stored them away, to the jounin it looked as if they had just disappeared.

"Now my books" Kakashi ordered.

Naruto threw him the one book "That's all, I never took the rest of your books, no point" Naruto grinned.

Kakashi cursed, yes he was never going to live this down. "what are you going to do now?"

"I'm gonna go get an early lunch" Naruto announced "let me know if you end up passing those two or not."  
Kakashi nodded before saying "if you break into my apartment one more time I'll force you to train with Gai for a week." Naruto just grinned as he walked off.


End file.
